A Haunting in Connecticut
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: There're good and evil forces among us. To stay out of the reach of a dead, and still killing murderer,everyone has to listen to the good forces. The question is which one is which? Will they make it out alive? Or dead? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my new story!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not SM, so therefore I do not own Twilight, or its amazing characters.**_

**Alice's POV**

"Please Bella! It will be fun!" I whined.

"Fun for you maybe." Bella replied.

"Fun for all of us." I said, my voice at barely above a whisper.

"No." Bella stated stubbornly.

"But Bella, it's my birthday, and I really want to do this with my friends. Please?" I whispered the last part. I made my signature puppy dog eyes, but I added a little flair by making them tear up, and my bottom lip quiver.

Bella sighed. Always a good sign. I knew that if I kept this up, she would eventually give in.

"Fine Alice, only because your my best friend." Bella looked defeated. Most people would feel pity for her, and not make her go. But I am not like most people. I know that she will have fun, and thank me afterward's; never in my life have I been wrong.

"Let's go pack!" I squealed.

"Alice, we have plenty of time to pack, the plane leaves in two days." Rosalie told me.

"What plane? I thought we was just going to drive to Montana." Bella was now completely confused.

"We decided to fly, it's faster." Rose told her.

"Oh, I guess I haven't told any of you yet, have I?" I asked.

I got a bunch of people saying 'huh' and 'what'. How could I forget to tell them? This was like one of the most important details. Oh well, can't remember everything.

"We aren't going to Montana anymore." I told them as I walked half way up the stair case before someone asked the question I was waiting for.

"Well, where are we going then?" Jasper asked.

"Connecticut." I replied as I continued my way up the stairs, and into my room.

"Connecticut!?" I heard from the doorway. I knew who it was, but I turned to look at them anyway.

"Yes Rose, Connecticut." I replied.

By now Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Rose were standing in my room beside of me.

"Oh, and the plane leaves in the morning at 6:00 am, and lands in Connecticut at 9:00 pm, with all the stops we take." I told them as I started pulling my suitcases out of my oversized closet.

I looked up at them; they all had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"What the hell Alice?" Rose asked.

"Told you to go pack." Totally off topic, but ok.

"Argh! You are so......so......" Rose trailed of in search for the right word.

"Nice, smart, awesome, the best?" I kept throwing out ideas.

"Annoying." Rose finished.

"That works too." I said, grinning.

"You know, you guys better go pack. It is now 9:30 pm, and I will be calling to wake you up at 4:00 am. And we will be leaving at 5." I told them seriously.

"How can some one so small, be so annoying?" Edward muttered under his breath.

"It's a talent." I replied.

"Now, shoo!" I said ushering them towards the door.

"Alice calm down, it is only clothes, they aren't going anywhere. " Bella told me.

"Oh no," Rose groaned.

"_Only _clothes?" I growled. "_Never_ say that again! Unless you want to end up on a very remote island eating tiny insects and leeches to survive." I glared at her.

Bella looked petrified. Perfect.

"Now," I said cheerfully. "Out!"

"Bye Alice!" Rose told me.

"Emmett you better hurry up if you want me to give you a ride home!" Rose called from the bottom of the stairs.

Emmett held up his index finger, and his middle finger, giving me the peace sign as he left.

"Goodbye Alice," Edward said taking Bella's hand.

"See you in the morning." Bella told me.

Once I heard the second shut of the door, I turned to see Jasper still here.

He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, and put his lips next to my ear.

"I thought that they would never leave." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"You have to leave too," I told him.

I turned to look at his face. His expression was mixed between shocked, and pain.

"You honestly didn't expect me to let you stay here and not pack, did you?" I asked.

"No, I guess not." he replied.

"Bye Jasper," I said.

"Bye Alice." He told me.

He put his arm around my shoulder, and kissed the top of my head. When he let go, he cupped his hands around the sides of my face, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"See you soon." Jasper whispered as he removed his hands from my face.

He walked to the door frame, and glanced back at me. He smiled, and continued to walked down the steps. When I heard the door shut, I continued my packing.

I walked into my closet and pulled out jeans, shorts, skirts, long sleeved shirts, short sleeved shirts, tank tops, pajamas, a couple pairs of silver, bronze, gold, and black ballet flats, a pair of high heels, a pair of regular tennis shoes, and a pair of lime green converses. I stuffed all of that into my pink suitcase, and had to get my purple one out. I filled it with underwear, bras, makeup, a hair dryer, hair brush, a flat iron, a curling iron, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, and tooth paste. I set my alarm clock to get me up at 3:30. I checked to see what time it was; it was 11.

I hopped in my bed, and turned off my bedside lamp. I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me. The one thing that only I knew, was what we was doing in Connecticut. I done some research online and found out that there is a supposedly haunted mansion located by a grave yard. It was said that a murder had killed over one hundred people there before he was caught, and killed. That, is where we are going. We are going to be staying at that place for a whole week. Everyone else, just doesn't know that yet.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! This story will start out slower, like telling what happens on the way there and such stuff like that. But when they get to he house it will get alot better and action/suspense filled. It will be just this chapter, and next. In the third chapter it will be alot better. Please bear with me until then. Reviews are appreciated!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you like the chapter! If you don't want to read all the boring crap, just skip to the bottom and read it. ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe that I am SM? I'm not; therefore I own nothing.**_

_Previously:__ We are going to be staying at that place for a whole week. Everyone else just doesn't know that yet._

**Alice's POV**

_Beep......Beep.......Beep.._

I reached over and turned off my alarm clock.

"AH!" I screamed in joy. It's a good thing that my mom and dad is on vacation in Chile, because I would've woken them up with my piercing scream.

I jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, and quickly stripped myself of clothing. I got in the shower and let the water run over my body. I washed my hair, face, and body. Then I conditioned my hair. After rinsing, I got out of the shower and wrapped a hot pink towel around my petite body.

I ran into my bedroom and put on my bra, and underwear; then went into my closet. I rummaged around and pulled out a pair of skinny flare dark wash jeans, a purple zebra striped t-shirt, and a pair of zebra striped ballet flats. I put them on and ran back into the bathroom.

I pulled out my second hair dryer, and dried my short black hair. When I was finished my hair was spiked out in every direction. I brushed it, and my hair spiked out straightly. I plugged in my flat iron and went back in my room; waiting for it to get hot.

I checked what time it was; 4:02. Perfect. I grabbed my cell phone from its charger, and dialed Jasper's number, knowing he was the only one who would actually get up instead of rolling over and going back to sleep. After the second ring, Jasper answered.

_"Hello?" Jasper said groggily._

"Hey Jasper!" I squeaked perky as ever.

_"Hey Alice, is it 4 already?" He asked._

"Yeppers! Now get up!" I demanded.

_"Ok, I'm up I'm up." He stated._

"Good, now I need you to call Emmett, and Edward." I said.

_"Ok, I will." He told me._

"Thanks!" I replied.

_"See you later." He stated._

"See ya!" I said as I hung up.

I skipped back into the bathroom and straightened my hair with the now hot flat iron. My usually spiky hair was now laying flat against my face. Not that it really mattered, no matter how hard I tried to keep my hair laying against my face, it always went spiky. I didn't mind though. The spiky hair look suited me. I turned my flat iron off to let it cool off, before I put it back in my bag.

When I got back to my room, I called Rosalie and Bella. Bella was a little harder to persuade than Rose was. She kept saying I couldn't make her get up. She was wrong. I threatened to come over to her house and dump a 5-gallon bucket of water and ice on her. She decided to get up.

I glanced over at the clock sitting on my bedside table. It was 4:56. I ran back into the bathroom, and rolled the cord to my flat iron around the end of it, and stuffed it in my purple suitcase since it was the closest, and dragged them down the stairs. I was about to walk out the front door when I realized that I had left my purse upstairs. I was mentally cursing myself about how idiotic I was being. When I got to my room I threw my purse over my shoulder, and ran back down the steps; without tripping I might add. Hell, I'm not Bella. I pulled my two suitcases out the door, and locked the door behind me. I put my suitcases in my canary yellow Porsche, and sped off to Jasper's.

When I got there he was waiting in a silver Volvo with Edward. I parked my car in his garage, and when I went to the trunk to get my suitcases, Jasper was standing there.

"Jasper!" I squealed as I hugged him around his waist.

He chuckled. "Hey Ali."

"Omigosh! Jasper what time is it?" I asked as I released myself from gripping his waist.

"5:16, why?" Jasper asked.

"Argh! We need to go pick everyone else up!" I said in frustration.

I opened the trunk of my car and started to pull the suitcases out when Jasper stopped me.

"Allow me." he said politely.

When he usally does this, I think it's thoughtful. But now, it is just annoying because we need to go! He pulled both the suitcases out with ease, and sat them on the concrete flooring. I grabbed one and started running towards Edward's Volvo, with Jasper close behind me.

"Hi Eddie!" I screamed as I ran to the back of his car and put my suitcase in.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward growled.

"Kitty got claws!" I said making a cat noise. And of course, I burst out laughing.

I caught Jasper snickering when he put my other suitcase in the back of Edward's car.

"Let's go!" I whined.

"Fine." Edward sighed.

I hopped in the backseat to see Bella in the passenger side seat, asleep.

"Belllllla!" I said dragging her name out, and jumping on the console.

"Go away." She mumbled.

Time for backup. I reached in my purse, and pulled out a blow horn.

"Bella, I am going to give you 5 seconds." I warned her.

"5...4...3...2...1..." And I blew the blow horn.

"What the hell Alice?!" Bella screamed at me.

"Bet your not sleepy now." I said ignoring her previous question/insult.

"Ya think?" I yelled back.

"Are you guys done?" Jasper asked, getting in the back seat with me.

"Yep. Lets go!" I stated.

Edward hit the gas pedal, and we sped out of his driveway.

"Are Emmett and Rose going to meet us there?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Edward asked.

"Just wondering." I replied.

We made to the airport in record time.

When we walked in, we saw Rose and Emmett sitting in some airport provided chairs.

"Thank God your here!" Rose said getting up from her seat; Emmett was following her.

"Good to see you too, Rose." I told her.

"Where are our tickets?" Rose asked.

"Here!" I said as I pulled 6 plane tickets out of my purse.

*******

We were finally on the plane after the baggage checks and everything else boring and stupid. I was sitting next to the window, waiting for the plane to take off.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, the plane will be taking off shortly." one of the flight attendants said, with a fake smile on her face.

I already had my seatbelt on, so I just kept staring out the window. Soon after the flight attendant said that, the plane lifted off the ground. I stared at the ground below us, what I could see of it anyway. It was 6:30, and therefore still dark outside. I got bored of staring at the darkness after about ten minutes, so I checked to see what everyone else was doing.

In the seat in front of us, Bella had her head on Edward's shoulder, asleep. Edward had his head on top of Bella's, and he was asleep too. Boring. I looked in the seat behind us where Rose and Emmett sat. They was both asleep. What the hell was so entertaining about sleep? I finally looked at Jasper. He was asleep. No shocker there. I sighed in disappointment. I decided that there was nothing else to do, so I drifted to sleep.

*******

"We will be landing in Connecticut in five minutes." I heard over the intercom.

My eyes fluttered open quickly. I looked at all my friends, they were still asleep. I rolled my eyes.

"Wakey wakey Jasper." I said nudging his arm. He didn't budge.

"Jasper!" I said louder. Which got me a 'sshh' from the flight attendent, and got her a glare from me. She better watch it or I'll get up and go pixie on her ass. Jasper still didn't move. I groaned in frustration. This task shouldn't be that hard.

Then an idea struck me. I leaned in and kiss Jasper on the lips. His eyes opened quickly. Success!

"Hey Ali." he told me.

"The plane lands in five minutes." I told him

"Bellllla! Wake up!" I whined.

"Go away." Bella mumbled.

"Don't make me use my secret weapon, it worked on Jasper." I said smugly.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'll kiss you." I stated casually.

"You wouldn't." Bella replied, her eyes open, and glaring at me.

"Try me." I said.

"Fine, I'm up." Bella sighed in exasperation.

"That's what I thought!" I told her smugly.

I turned around and looked in the seat behind me. Rosalie had woken up, and was now reading a magazine.

"Rose, wake Emmett up, the plane lands in five." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Hey Bella?" I asked.

"What?" she said bitterly.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the chair." I stated.

"What do you want Alice?" Bella sighed.

"I want you to wake Edward up. The plane lands in five, but they said that about five minutes ago, so wake him up!" I demanded.

"Ok." Bella replied.

I now sat back in my seat, practically bouncing up and down.

"Alice calm down." Jasper said, putting his hand on my knee.

"I can't!" I was still bouncing.

"Please put on your seatbelts, we are about to land." I heard over the intercom.

I reached around and strapped my seatbelt quickly, and waited.

In no time the plane had landed and I was standing in the aisle waiting for these slow people to move. I was tapping my foot in frustration.

"Alice, we will be off shortly." Jasper whispered in my ear.

*******

I handed the taxi driver an address to the supposedly haunted house. He nodded in confirmation, and started driving. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes; thinking. I wonder what everyone will think about staying in a haunted house for a week? I shifted out of my uncomfortable position into another. This taxi had very little room, especially with six people crammed in the backseat.

"How long do you think it will be before we get there?" I asked the taxi driver.

"About fifteen minutes." he replied.

"Thanks." I told him as I leaned back in the seat.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bella asked.

"You'll see when we get there." I replied.

"Can you give us a description?" Rosalie questioned.

"Old fashioned. It is old fashioned." I stated.

Well, I technically wasn't lying. The house had to be old to be haunted, didn't it?

Everyone dropped the subject; and we stayed silent for the rest of the way there.

"We're here." the taxi driver said as we pulled up to an old style house. But it looked more like a mansion. I was right, it was old fashioned.

"Thanks." I told him as I handed him a fifty dollar bill.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Keep the change." I added.

"Thank you so much!" he replied in astonishment, and joy.

I nodded at him, and walked around to the trunk of the taxi. I pulled out my suitcases; everyone else had already retrieved their suitcases, and are now waiting at the door. I dragged my suitcases up to the door and stopped beside everyone.

"What do you think?" I asked.

When I got no answer, I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door with my credit card. Luckily, no one noticed that. I sat my stuff down in the middle of the room; everyone else sat their stuff down too.

"Wow Alice." Edward said.

"This looks amazing." Rose stated.

"Why did you pick this place anyway?" Jasper asked me.

"I picked it because of the history." I replied casually.

"What's the history on this place?" Bella asked.

"It's supposedly haunted. Back in 1855, this was a small hospital, which just so happened to have a murder as a resident; he lived on the top floor of this place. He disguised himself as doctor, but he also preformed surgeries. He attracted alot of patients, considering his father, before he retired, was the town's best, and most reliable doctor. Most patient's that had to recieve a risky surgery, _accidently_ passed away. But seeing as he had to keep up his reputation, he let a few live to tell what an amazing doctor he was. And he was successful at what he was doing, murdering that is; never getting caught. After about one hundred or so _accidents_ he was caught. A police officer had walked in on him when he was in the middle dismembering a corpse. The police officer had been called, because a neighbor had heard a blood curdling scream come from the hospital. The murderer had been arrested, and was sentenced a death penalty. They hung him in his dismembering room, on October 30, 1856, on all Hallow's Eve; fitting huh? It is said that he is buried under the floorboards of that very room. They're tales that say you can hear the cheers of his patients; extatic that he is finally gone. And the screams of the murder himself. There have even been sightings of him; if you believe the people who tell their story. Every person who has ever stayed here, has never came back out; alive that is. " I told them.

I looked around at everyone. Bella had her arms tightly secured around Edward's waist, and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Jasper was standing beside me looking shocked. A michievous grin spread across my lips.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

**AN: So how did you like it? It is now official. All the boring crap is done! I hope the last bit of this chapter was entertaining. The last part of this chapter came to me late at night; which made me write it even better than it would have if it was daylight. The next chapters are going to be better, I promise. So in the meantime, show me the love by reviewing, or else no updates. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! Now, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not SM, so I do not own Twilight. I do own all four books, and the book The Host by Stephanie Meyer. Just not rights to them. Darn.**_

_Previously:__I looked around at everyone. Bella had her arms tightly secured around Edward's waist, and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Jasper was standing beside me looking shocked. A michievous grin spread across my lips._

_This was going to be one hell of a week._

**Alice's POV**

After about five minutes or so, everyone was still in the same position. The mischievous grin that was on my face, was wiped off.

"Come on guys, don't be such babies." I told them; breaking the silence.

They all shook their heads, snapping out of the daze they was in.

"Alice, is what you said really true?" Bella whispered.

"Wow." Rose whispered, still in shock.

"Who wants to go exploring this place?" I asked; I was oblivious to my surroundings.

Everyone, beside's Emmett, was looking at me like I had grown a second head. What was with these people? We had to stay here one whole week, and they're all spooked out already? They really need to grow a backbone.

"Are you crazy?" Bella said. "Why would we want to stay here?"

I just shrugged my shoulders; knowing that would bug more than replying.

"I'm leaving." Bella stated, she always had to be so stubborn.

"Have fun with that." I told her. "Anyone else going to go with her?"

Nobody responded. Perfect. Everything is going as planned.

Bella walked up to the front door, and tried to twist the knob. It was stuck. She turned it harder. Still, it was stuck. She put her foot on the door, and pulled on the door knob. It came unstuck, and fell off in Bella's hand. Bella stumbled backward's and landed on the floor with a _thud. _Her hair was in her face, and her eyes were sending me daggers.

"Nice Bella, break the house already." I smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Bella said bitterly; pushing the hair out of her face, and standing up.

"The house really is haunted." Rosalie whispered; she was officially scared to no end.

"It's just a coincidence Rose." I was trying to get her to calm down.

"Sure." She mumbled; definatly not buying it.

"Back to my previous question; who wants to go exploring?" I asked.

Nobody replied. I just shrugged my shoulders, and started walking. I came upon a hall, that had many black and white pictures hanging down through it. There was this one picture that caught my eye, it was of a man and a little boy, father and son I presume. Something about that picture just stuck out. But I couldn't quiet pin point it. I gave up in frustration, and continued walking. About halfway down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me. I smirked. I knew that they would come. I turned around to rub it in their faces; but when I turned, no one was there. Ok, freaky. I know that I just heard footsteps. I started to make my way back to the main room with the others.

When I got in there, they was all looking around. Looking at the tall cieling with a wooden chandiler hanging down, looking at the old photos on the tables, looking at everything. I walked into the center of the room, and began to talk.

"Who was following me down the hall?" Everyone looked up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"When I was walking down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me; when I turned to see who it was, no one was there." I explained.

"Nobody was following you Alice, we were all right here." Rose whispered.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny; who was it?" I demanded. This wasn't the time for them to be pranking me.

"Alice I'm telling you, we were all right here!" Rose said in almost a scream. I trying not to show it, but her emotions were running wild with fear.

As soon as Rose finished her sentence, the lights went off, there was a loud crack of thunder, and a flash of lightening. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow. A shadow of a little girl skipping down the hall. I quickly turned; no one was there.

"D-did you s-see th-that?" I stuttered.

I looked around at the shocked faced surrounding me; they was all slowly nodding yes.

"Guys, let's leave." Bella whispered. Again, there was nods saying yes.

"How? The door knob is broke off." Emmett said.

"Backdoor." I stated.

I pulled my cell out of my purse, and used it as a light. We was all walking slowly, down the hall; I noticed the backdoor. Score!

"This way." I whispered. Everyone followed.

I came upon the back door, it was almost identical to the front door. I gently twisted the knob, it wouldn't budge.

"Jasper." I whispered.

He walked up to me; I motioned for him to open the door. Jasper pulled on the door knob; gently at first, then more aggresive. Until finally, the knob popped right off.

"Well this is great." Bella mumbled. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Windows. Duh." I stated.

"Alice, you are the only one who is tiny enough to fit through the windows." Bella replied.

I ignored her, and walked over to the windows, and tried to lift one up. It was stuck; how strange. I stood on my tip toes and looked around. They was nailed shut. Perfect, just perfect.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

_The roof._ Someone whispered.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Rose questioned me.

_Go to the roof. _There it was again.

"Alice-"

"Shh!" I held my index finger up, indicating for them to be quiet.

_The roof is where you will get out. The roof is where you will be safe. _The roof! To get out of here; we had to go to the roof.

"Thank you." I whispered so low, that no one but the spirit, heard me.

"Alice what are you doing?" Rosalie asked me.

"We have to go to the roof." I told them.

"The roof? Why?" Bella questioned.

"That is the only place we can get out of this place at." I explained.

We dropped our luggage, and ran back into the mainroom; then we stopped. There was just one of many problems that stopped us from proceding to the roof. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"How do we get to the roof?" Bella asked.

**AN: So how did you like it? I hope you liked it lots! I will try to update soon!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.**_

_Previously:__ "How do we get to the roof?" Bella asked._

**Alice's POV**

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"What do you mean 'your not sure'?" Bella asked.

"It means I do not know how to get to the roof." I told her.

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Bella questioned me.

"Figure it out." That was the most logical thing that I could come up with at the time.

"Ok then, which way first?" Bella asked.

"There." I said, pointing to the staircase.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders. I started walking up the stairs, creaking with every step. I saw a shadow move at the top of the staircase, it was a little girl. She had on a dress, and her hair was in pigtails. She laughed softly, and walked around the corner. I walked to the top of the stairs and looked around. We could turn left, or we could turn right.

"Now what?" Rosalie asked when she was standing beside me.

"Left?" It was more like a question instead of a statement.

Nobody objected; so I walked down the short hallway to my left. Then again, we had two choices, left or right. I turned around to face my friends. When I did so, I noticed that one of them wasn't there.

"Hey guys?" I said softly.

"What?" They all replied in a concerned tone.

"Where's Bella?" I all but cried out.

"She's right here-" but when Edward turned to show me where she was, nothing was there but an empty space.

Everyone went dead silent. But the silence didn't last long; it was soon interrupted by a blood curdling scream. It seemed to be coming from left. I didn't have time to think, I just started running as fast as my legs would carry me to the source of the scream. I stopped in front of what looked to be the closet. I turned the door knob. It was stuck.

"Bella are you in here?!" I screamed while pounding on the door.

"Alice? Please help me!" Bella yelled back.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll get the door open." I told her. "Just stay calm, and get in the back right corner, ok?"

"Ok." Bella replied.

I took a few steps back, and rammed my right shoulder into the door. When I pulled back, the door was still stuck, and my shoulder was throbbing. I clenched my shoulder tightly, hoping the pain would soon subside.

"Bella, I will be right back. I need to go get some re-enforcements." I told her.

"No wait!" she cried out. "Please don't leave me here all alone." She whispered the last part.

I debated on what I should do. I knew that if I left her here she would be even more of a nervous wreck than she already was.

"Emmett!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

Soon after, I heard not only Emmett's footsteps, but everyone else's footsteps along with his. He came to a stop in front of me with a concerned facial expression.

"Bella's in the closet," I said, pointing at the door. "You-"

Before I could finish, Emmett had already rammed the door.

The door flew open, came off the hinges. Emmett moved the door, and carried a weeping Bella out of the closet. Edward held out his arms for her, which Emmett gently placed her into. Edward slid down the wall and just sat on the floor, cradling Bella tightly in his arms.

For the next few minutes we just stood there watching as Bella's sobs eased up. I built up enough courage to ask her what happened.

"Bella..." I started. "How exactly did you get in there?"

Bella took a deep breath, then began. "I was just walking down the hall beside Edward, when I felt something clamp over my mouth; I tried to scream but no sound came out. I suddenly felt myself being pulled backwards. I kicked at the source, but the grip just became tighter. I remember being physically thrown, and slammed against a wall. When I looked around, everything was dark. I stood up and began to fumbled around for the door knob. I felt every inch of the door; nothing was there. I sighed in exasperation. I was about to scream for help; but I felt something cold brush against the under side of my arm. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, and swung my fists around in th darkness. Then, Alice was pounding on the door. And now here we are." Bella wiped away her remaining tears, and stood up.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Let's just leave." Bella replied.

"I'm with Bells." Emmett agreed.

"Ok then." I looked at my surroundings. I still had no clue which way to go.

"Can someone else lead the way?" I asked.

Emmett stepped in front of me, and began walking. We turned alot of corners, and walked up another flight of stairs. I bumped into Emmett when he came to a sudden stop. Instead of yelling at his stupidity like I usually would, I just stepped beside him and looked straight ahead.

In front of us, was two doors that opened outward. It had fancy designs on the wood, and the door knobs looked to be made of gold. I took slow steps towards the door, and stopped once I was directly in front of it. I took a glance back at my friends who was watching me closely. I faced the door, and took in a deep breath. I twisted the door knobs, and flung the doors open; stepping backwards, and closing my eyes in the process.

I opened my eyes slowly. What I saw in front of me looked like a study. There was a typewriter on a wooden desk, and what looked like journals sitting on the desk. I walked into the room with everyone following me. I took slow steps to the wooden desk. I raked my index finger across a bare patch of wood; I lifted it to see my finger covered in dust. I rubbed my hand on the side of my jeans and continued looking.

I picked up a journal, and opened it. The first page read:

_May 21, 1885_

_Today I received a patient that had to undergo surgery. It was a risky surgery that not many doctors could perform successfully. But I knew that I could. It was about time for me to let one of my patient's survive. I preformed the surgery with ease. When I spoke to the family, they praised me. Told me how truly grateful they was to have such a wonderfully doctor living here, and they would spread the word to everyone. Perfect. The next patient will not be as lucky._

I was shocked. I could feel the horror pulsing through my body. I looked at my friends. They all had their eyes glued to a journal. I flipped the page of the journal in my hands. There was another journal entry. This one read:

_June 2, 1885_

_Today was glorious. I dismembered two corpses. Both beautiful women. But before I killed them; I had some fun. I put them under anaesthetic, and pushed myself into their bodies. I was very pleased. But it doesn't seem enough. Next time, I will just make sure that their voice box is unusable; make sure that they are awake. That will make for more of a good time. My next appointment is in seven days. In seven days, the fun will begin again._

I threw the journal across the room; it landed face down in the corner. I few tears streamed down my face. Not only was he a murder; he was a rapist. As more tears streamed down my face, I could only think of when that was me. When I was raped.

It was back when I didn't live in Forks. I lived in California. Where the Sun was always shining. But one day, it poured the rain. I told my mom that I was going for a walk in the park. On the way to the park, I had to go through an alley. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. I quickened my pace. But I wasn't fast enough. He caught me, and dragged me into an old abandoned building that only consisted of a bed. He tied a bandana around mouth so that I couldn't scream. He tied each of my wrist to the headboard. He done the same to my feet at the end of the bed. I was laying like you would for a snow angel; arms sprawled out above my head, and feet sprawled out below me. The rest is to hard to think about.

I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my body. He held me while I cried. No one had to ask what happened. They all knew that I only get like this when I get reminded of that horrendous day. I finally stopped crying, and stood up. I wiped my tear stained cheeks. No one said a word about the subject.

"Are we ready?" I sniffled.

"Yeah." Emmett said. "Let's go."

**AN: So, how did you like the chapter? I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! It might be a while before the next chapter is up. So in the meantime, review please! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! You are awesome!**

_**Disclaimer: Who actually believes that I am Stephenie Meyer? Well, I'm not. Therefor I don't own Twilight.**_

_Previously:_"_Are we ready?" I sniffled._

_"Yeah." Emmett said. "Let's go."_

**Alice's POV**

We walked out of that terrifying room, and into the hallway. Emmett turned right, and everyone followed closley behind him. I observed the pictures on the wall carefully. Everyone had something different on them. One had a man holding a scalpel; one had a man and a boy. We all of a sudden came to a stop, which cause me to bump into Emmett. He paid no attention to my lack of concentration. I stepped beside him to see what he stopped for. It was another staircase. How many floors can this place have before we reach the roof? I remember this place being huge on the outside; must be the same on the inside.

I walked ahead of Emmett, stood on the first step. It made a slight creaking noise. I out my hand on the hand rail; and started to walk up the staircase. I stepped on one step that felt different than the others, so I stopped and knelt down beside it.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"This step." I replied. "This step is different than the others."

Jasper glanced at the step. "It is just made out of a different wood than the others."

"No." I said in denial. "Something else is different, I can feel it!"

Jasper sighed. He knelt down beside me, feeling of the wood.

"Step on it." I encouraged him.

He stood up, and put his full weight on it. His brows furrowed in confusion. He stepped back off of the step, and knelt beside it.

"Your right, there is something different." Jasper admitted.

"Told you." I replied, and childishly poked my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes, and began to examine the step more thoroughly. He rubbed his index finger under the edge of the step. His facial expression showed that he was confused. He pulled upward on the step. Surprisingly, the top of the step came off. Jasper handed the board to Emmett, and looked back down at where the step used to be.

"There's nothing there." Jasper stated.

Everyone groaned in frustration. Jasper stood up, and walked up the rest of the staircase. He turned to look at the rest of us, signaling us to follow him. Everyone, besides me, walked up the steps and stood beside him. I stayed in the same crouched position, studying the empty place where the step was at. I sighed. I stood up, and stretched. I grabbed the board and was about to lay it back over it, when I saw something it the back right corner shine.

I dropped the board, and reach my small hand back in the corner. I hand grasped something cold, and hard. I retracted my hand with the unknown object still inside. I held my closed hand on my lap, and slowly unfolded it. Lieing in my open palm was a small silver key.

"Are you coming Alice?" Edward asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." I replied.

I stuffed the silver key into the back pocket of my jeans, and put the board over the now empty hole. I went up the stairs and started walking around a corner.

I turned to many corners to count, when I cam upon a window at the end of a hall. I skipped forward and stopped directly in front of the window. I pulled the curtian back and looked out the window. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, with a few snow flakes still falling from the sky. We looked to be about three floors up. How many more floors could there be before we reached the roof. I put my hands under the windows edge, and lifted. It suprisingly lifted with ease. I pushed myself up to where I was sitting on the window's edge; with my feet still inside the house.

"Alice what are you doing?" Bella asked me.

"Trying to see how many more floors we have to go through to reach the roof." I replied simply.

I grabbed each side of the window frame with both hands, and leaned back cautiously. Apart from the snowflakes, I saw that we had five more floors until we reached the top. I took a quick glance below me, we had only came up two floors. No way, that's impossible. We went up I don't how many staircases. We had to aleast be up five floors.

Right as I was about to pull myself back in the window, my hands started an instantaneous cold sweat. I didn't have time to think. My hands slipped off of the window's frame. I jerked forward and felt a pair of invisable hands push on my chest. I screamed a blood curdling scream as my body flung backwards. I tightened my knees; which was still wrapped around the window sill; hoping to stop myself from plumiting to the ground. I felt my back slam against the side of the house. I sighed in relief. Now, how was I going to get back up?

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my shins. I started screaming bloody murder. Which was probally how it was going to turn out to be; a bloody murder. I couldn't hear the cries of my friends above, due to the shrieking. I started thrusting my legs, and swirming around.

I felt the blood rush to my head. The pounding that was enclosed in my skull. It felt like it was going to explode at any moment. I started seeing black spots appear in my vision. The black was spreading all to quickly. The dizziness and the pounding suddenly sent me spiraling into unconsiousness. My thrashing body, along with the shrieking, stopped. The last thing that I heard before completely going unconcious, was Jasper.

"Don't give up Alice," he said loudly. "Don't give up."

**AN: Ooh, cliffy. I bet you guys are mad because of the cliffy, but I had to do it; it makes the story more dramatic. Other than the cliffy at the end, I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! But in the meantime, review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It's as simple as that.**_

_Previously:__ "Don't give up Alice," Jasper said loudly. "Don't give up."_

**Alice's POV**

I woke to the sound of whispers surrounding me. Most of the whispers was incoherent, but a few of them I understood. I tried to open my eyes, but my lids were to heavy. I mentally sighed in defeat. I just listened carefully to my friends while I was regaining energy and strength.

"When will she wake up?" I heard Bella whisper softly.

"Soon, hopefully." Jasper replied.

I felt the engery being restored to my body. I tried to open my eyes once again, and surprisingly, it was much easier than last time. My eyes opened a little, and a sliver of light peaked through. I imediatly clamped them shut. I waited a few seconds, then open them again. The small amount of light was back, but more toleratable than before. I gradually opened my eyes wider until they were open to full capacity.I observed that my friends were crouching down beside of me. I sat up quickly which resulted in a head rush.

"You need to lay down," Jasper said putting his hands on my shoulders, and gently laying me back down.

"What happened?" I asked,my voice was much to hoarse for my liking.

"You fainted after the incident with the window....." Jasper trailed off. I suddenly remember everything. This must be painful for Jasper to think about. This must be painful for everyone to think about.

"I remember." I told him so that he didn't have to finish.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked me.

"Dizzy." I replied.

"Do you feel like attemping to go to the roof?" Bella questioned me.

Before I could answer, Jasper answered for me.

"She just woke up. I'm pretty sure she don't feel like going anywhere." Jasper stated.

"No." I said. "I'm ready to go."

When Jasper didn't object, I sat up. I didn't move for a few minutes; letting my blood cirrculate through my body. When most of the dizziness subsided, I stood up. Again, the dizziness washed over my body. I grabbed a hold of Emmett's shoulder to stabalize myself. This time, the dizziness subsided faster. I released Emmett's shoulder, and turned to look at everyone. They was all looking at me with worried expressions. I nodded, telling them that I was fine, and that I was ready to go.

I started walking, but was stopped by a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I assumed it was Jasper being concerned, but when I turned to confirm that theory, it was Emmett. I gave him a confused look.

"I would feel better if you let me carry you." Emmett whispered to me.

I looked into his big hazel eyes to see that he was more concerned than he actually showed. I never really saw this side of Emmett before. I was so shocked, that I just nodded in confirmation. He walked in front of me, and patted his back, signalling for me to hop on for a piggy back ride.

I walked forward and put my hands on his shoulders. I took a deep breath, and jumped throwing my legs around Emmett's waist. He gripped my legs standing up, and started walking forward.

***

We had climbed three more staircases, and rounded to many corners to count. My legs where now asleep, and I really need to stretch my sore muscles. Emmett suddenly stopped causing me to shake. I tried moving my legs from the grip Emmett had them in, and he gently lowered me to the ground. I put my arms above my head, stretching my muscles, and popping my back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Emmett pointed directly in front of him. I walked up beside of him, and looked in the direction he was pointing. There was nothing there.

"Emmett, what are you looking at?" I asked him.

"There was an outline of a little girl. She looked sort of transparent." he replied, still looking in front of him.

I took a quick glance back to where he was pointing. There was nothing to be seen. I wonder why, he said transparent.

"I think that we have already established that there are ghosts here." I told him in a smart ass like tone, trying to ease the tension.

"I know that, but it was like she was telling me to follow her."

My mind instantly went back to when I saw the little girl at the top of the first staircase.

"Which way did she go?" I asked.

"In the closet." He replied.

I felt a few beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I took a few steps toward the closet. I felt a hand of my shoulder. I invoulentary jumped in shock. I looked back, and saw that it was Rosalie's was resting on top of my shoulder. I gave her pleading eyes; letting her know that this might be the only way we can get out. She nodded and confirmation, and gently let her hand fall off of my shoulder, down my back, and back to her side. I gave her a small thankful smile. I turned and continued walking. I started breathing heavy, and my palms started to get clammy. I wiped my hands on my jeans and continued walking. I was soon facing the wooden closet door. I slowly, and gently placed my hand on the door knob.

I gently started twisting the door knob. It was creaking with every movement. I took a long, deep breath. I was procrastinating. Just do it. Whatever is in there will not be that bad. I exhaled slowly, then followed by another deep breath. I quickly jerked open the door, clamped my eyes shut, and jumped back against the wall. I threw my hands out in front of me, bracing for an impact.

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait. I really hope you liked it! I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! In the meantime, be super nice and leave me a review! Please and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for reviewing!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_Previously:__ I gently started twisting the door knob. It was creaking with every movement. I took a long, deep breath. I was procrastinating. Just do it. Whatever is in there will not be that bad. I exhaled slowly, then followed by another deep breath. I quickly jerked open the door, clamped my eyes shut, and jumped back against the wall._

**Alice's POV**

I braced myself for the impact. I waited for a few minutes, and nothing hit me. I slowly opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes were open fully, I saw that there was nothing in front of me except an open closet door.

I glanced over at my friends. All of them, except Emmett, looked as terrified as I felt. Emmett, of course, looked like he was about to burst out laughing at any moment; and he did. Rosalie shot him a death glare, and slapped him on the back of his head. He immediately shut his mouth.

I looked back at the closet door. All I could see was black. I started walking slowly towards the closet. I finally reach the door frame, and stopped. I heard the sound of a piano emanating from the closet. I took a few steps back, and the piano playing stopped. I inhaled a deep breath, and walked back up to the door frame. I took one baby step into the closet, and then another. I wasn't paying any attention, and ran into a coat. I squirmed, and started inhaling small, fast breaths. I finally calmed down enough to catch my breath.

I got down on my hands and knees, crawling under the coats hanging in the closet. The bottom of the coats was rubbing my back as I continued inching forward. It felt like I had been crawling forever; before I realized what was happening, my head made a loud _thump_ against the wall. I whimpered.

"Alice are you ok? What happened?" I heard from the closet's door's entrance.

"I hit my head on a wall." I huffed.

I heard Emmett's booming echoing in the hallway.

"Alice, what is on the wall?" Jasper asked, ignoring Emmett's frivolous laughing.

I started tracing the wall with my hands. I felt different patterns of wood on the wall. Why would there be more than one pattern in the back of a closet?

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you toss me a flashlight for a minute?" I really need to see what was up with this wall.

I heard shuffling out in the hallway. I waited patiently for either a flashlight, or a response.

"Here you go Alice." Jasper said as he rolled a flashlight into the closet.

I picked up the flashlight, and turned it on. I let the flashlight's beam trace across the wall. The different pattern's of wood, was a door. The wall had one pattern, while the door had a completely different pattern.

"There is a door in here." I called out.

"A door?" I heard Jasper say in confusion.

"No Jasper, it's a monkey. Yes it's a door!" I said in aggravation.

Jasper ignored my momentarily lose of sanity, and continued speaking.

"What's on the other side?" He asked.

I turned to face the door. I put my hand on the doorknob, and tried twisting it. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. I groaned in frustration.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's locked."

Then, an idea hit me.

"Jasper, can I see you wallet?" I asked, hopeful he didn't leave it on the first floor; I left my purse down there.

"Sure?"

He threw his wallet into the closet, and I picked it up. I flipped threw his wallet, until I found what I was looking for. I took the credit card out, and threw his wallet back out to him.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked.

"Got your credit card." I replied.

"Alice," he groaned. "This is no time to be shopping on your phone."

I let out a laugh.

"Jasper, I'm not shopping." I giggled.

"Then what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm unlocking the door."

"Oh." He replied.

I started moving the credit card around in the crack of the door. I finally heard a small _click_, signaling that I had successfully unlocked the door.

"Yes." I whispered, as I opened the door.

I was automatically hit with a musty odor.

I turned and crawled out of the closet. When I got to the entrance, I stood up. I looked around at all the curious faces. I handed Jasper his credit card back, and the flashlight.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"I got the door open, but I have no idea what is on the other side." I told them.

"Only one way to find out." Emmett stated.

I nodded in confirmation.

Emmett started walking into the closet, and I followed him.

"Small door." Emmett commented.

He walked through the door frame with out hesitation. Me, on the other hand, stood there a moment colleting confidence. I inhaled a deep breath, and walked through the door frame. To my surprise, it was a hallway.

I slowly started walking through the hall way until I got to the opposite end. I stopped behind Emmett, who was standing in front of another door.

"Is it locked?" I asked him.

I glanced behind me, to see Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Bella waiting patiently. I turned back around, and looked up at Emmett.

"Nope." He replied as he turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

**AN: I know I have taken FOREVER to update, but I have a good reason. My Literature teacher said that we had to write a digital short story; I wrote the basic lay out, and it was 3,300 words. I turned it in, and she said it was to long. So I had to take out a bunch of perfectly awesome details, which made the story around 1,900 words. Then we had to make it digital on the computer, and a bunch of other stuff. It is short because I know you guys have been waiting for ever for this chapter, and I wanted to get it up. So I am writing this when I am supposed to be cleaning my room.......so yeah. I better shut up and clean. Please review!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. ^-^**_

_Previously:__ I slowly started walking through the hallway until I got to the opposite end. I stopped behind Emmett, who was standing in front of another door._

_"Is it locked?" I asked him._

_I glanced behind me, to see Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Bella waiting patiently. I turned back around, and looked up at Emmett._

_"Nope." He replied as he turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open_.

**Alice's POV **

I walked through the now open door behind Emmett, who was already in the center of the room observing his surroundings. I just kept my head down, staring at the hard wood floor while holding my breath. I heard everyone gasp. My instincts told me not to look up, but my curiosity got the best of me. I looked up quickly, and immediately regretted it.

The room we was in looked like it was some twisted surgery room. There was a metal table in the middle of the room where regular surgeons would actually operate on patients; not this surgeon. There were scalpels and other surgical items on a smaller metal table next to larger table where the patient was supposed to lay. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an open draw with something sick and devious inside. Torture items. I could only tell what a few of the torture items was, and that was due to the fact that I was obsessed with horror movies when I was fourteen. One was a device that popped eyeballs out of their sockets, another cut their tongues out, and the worst was yet to come. It was a tool that was used back in the time of the Ancient Egyptians; a device that went through the nose, and scooped their brain out.

I bent over and automatically started dry heaving due to the image of someone actually pulling someone's brain out of his or her head.

Jasper noticed my dry heaving, and rushed over to me immediately. He put one arm around waist, while his other hand was pushing hair out of my face, all while whispering soothing words to me.

"It's going to be okay Alice, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

I eventually stopped dry heaving, and when I did, I felt a sharp pain appear around my abdomen. I coughed a few times due to the tickle that was in my throat.

I started breathing heavily, and beads of sweat started forming on my forehead. Jasper started rubbing my arm, which gave me cold chills. The cold chills were not from fear, but from pleasure.

"I'm ok." I breathed as stood up straight.

"Alice, what happened?" Bella asked as she stepped forward and embraced me.

"I just…I saw something despicable." I told her as she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Alice, tell us what you saw. Please." I scanned over Bella's brown eyes. I saw nothing but concern.

"I…..I…." I could not get my self to say anything. Nothing intellectual would come out of my mouth. I just kept trying to make words come out.

"Alice, please tell us what happened. It might be the key to getting out of here." Rosalie said as she stepped forward and put her arm around my shoulder.

There was no way that what I saw was the key to getting out of this hell on Earth. I felt a little bit of confidence serge through my body.

"Give me a minute." I said barely above a whisper.

Rosalie nodded and waited for my answer. I just kept building up the nerve to speak. I started breathing in slow, deep breaths.

"What I saw," I paused. "Should never have existed."

I looked around at my friends. They were all leaning towards me with their ears strained due to the quietness of my voice.

"It was different types of torture instruments." I could not get any other words out.

I felt my throat starting to close, and tears falling down my cheeks. I fell to the floor, landing on my knees, and I put my hands over my face.

I felt a hand on my back, and I jumped a little in surprise. The hand jerked away quickly, but was put back momentarily. This time, I didn't jump. I just continued to sob.

I could hear whispering coming from around me as my sobs eased up, and my tears stopped. I let my hands fall from my face, and they landed quietly on my lap. I wiped the remaining tears from my face, and slowly stood up.

"Where are the torture thingies at?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled as she slapped him against the back of his head. "That is so inconsiderate! She has just had a break down, and now your asking her about the cause? Ugh! Sometimes I just don't understand you!"

Emmett just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. I couldn't help the chuckled that escaped my lips. They all turned to me quickly, looking confused.

I couldn't help what happened next. I burst out into a fit of frivolous hysterics. Everyone looked at me as if I had grown a second head, which only caused my laughter to become harder.

"Alice calm down." Jasper said as he grabbed my shoulders. "Take deep breaths."

I done as Jasper instructed me. Sure enough, I slowly stopped laughing.

"What do we do now? This is a dead end." Bella exasperated.

I looked around the room, there had to be another way out of this room.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Any ideas anyone?"

"I say we jump from the window." Emmett said while glancing around the room.

"Real smart Emmett, plummet to our death." I said sarcastically.

"We wouldn't die if we had a parachute." Emmett replied.

"Where are we going to get a parachute?" I asked while cocking one eyebrow.

He placed his index finger on his chin, and concentrated. After a few minutes of his so-called concentration, he huffed in frustration.

"That's what I thought." I stated smartly.

"Do you have any better ideas?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I replied.

"And what would that be?" He questioned, truly intrigued now.

"Don't die." I replied as I started walking around the room, examining it.

"Really funny. Seriously Alice, any ideas?" He sighed.

"Serious ideas?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Then no."

I heard a snicker come from Edward. I glanced over at him; he was smiling like an idiot. I smiled at him, and snickered quietly to myself. I turned and continued looking around the room when I heard a thump from across the room.

"Ow." I heard.

I turned to see what made the sound, and I wasn't surprised when I saw Bella lying in the floor.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked while stifling a snicker.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I just tripped over something."

I looked right below her feet to see a small latch in the wood flooring. I walked over and knelt down beside the latch. I fumbled with the latch in my hand until, it popped open. I took the latch off and threw it across the room. I put my fingers under the edge of the crack, and lifted. It didn't budge. I lifted harder, and the lid flew open and landed on the floor with a bang. A cloudy colored air came from the opening.

The air that arose was fowl and repulsive. I took in a deep breath of clean air, and held it in. I waited until the cloudiness disappeared, then I let out my breath. I inhaled slowly, I could still smell the odor, but it wasn't as potent.

I looked around at everyone; they had shocked expressions on their faces. I coughed once, and then looked down in the hole.

There was a wooden staircase that led downward. I couldn't see the end of the stairs, so I assumed it was a long way down. It was dark in there, and I could barely see anything. I didn't know what was at the bottom, and I really didn't want to know. However, I have a feeling that I am going to find out.

I stood up, and dusted my pants off. I looked around at everyone. Some of their faces portrayed fear, while others portrayed anxiety.

"We are going to have to go down there, aren't we?" Bella asked worriedly.

I took in a deep breath, and nodded in confirmation.

"That's what I thought." Bella groaned.

"Who's going to go first?" I asked.

"I will." Emmett said bravely.

"You do that." I commented.

Emmett walked in front of me, and then he stopped. He turned to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, hand me a flashlight."

Jasper handed Emmett one of the two flashlights he was holding. After Emmett was holding the flashlight, he shined it around the dark area. I could see specks of dust floating around in the air.

"Are you guys ready?" Emmett asked.

We all nodded slowly.

He turned and faced the downward stairway. He slowly stepped down on the first step, which creaked. Emmett cautiously walked down a few more steps, while we were still hadn't touched the top step.

"Are you guys coming?" Emmett asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"Now we are." I stated, trying to lightening the mood.

Emmett chuckled slightly as he stepped on another step.

I let my foot slide off the floor, and onto the top step. I took in a deep breath as I went down a few more steps. I heard creaking coming from above me, confirming that everyone else was following me. I closed my eyes, and continued letting my feet delicately slip off the steps, and on to another one. I continued doing this process until I couldn't find any more stairs. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Emmett was standing a couple feet in front of me. I took a few strides forward, until I was standing beside Emmett.

"What are you looking at?" I whisper asked.

"That." Emmett said as he pointing directly in front of him.

I glanced to where he was pointing, and was shocked with what I saw. There was another staircase, but this time, it lead up. Emmett was scanning the staircase, and I couldn't see where the stairs ended.

"Here we go again." Emmett muttered as he started walking up the never ending stairs.

**AN: I tried to make this chapter longer because I didn't update for a while. Sorry about that by the way. How did you guys like New Moon? I absolutely LOVED it! OME! I am not going to say anything else about it incase any of you guys didn't get to see it! I just uploaded a one-shot called **_**Cowboy Casanova**_**, please check it out and tell me what you think! Anyways I will try to have another chapter up as soon as I can, but that might be sometime next week because we have to cook Thanksgiving dinner, and then I'm going to my friend Cheyenne's house Friday and Saturday. So, I hope you guys have an awesome Thanksgiving!**

**Please leave me reviews! I read every review! ^-^**

**Lots of love!**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter I am going to have different POV's so that you can get into the mind of some more of the characters! Thanks for reviewing! Every one of your reviews brightened my day!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the amazing characters.**_

_Previously:__"What are you looking at?" I whisper asked._

"_That." Emmett said as he pointing directly in front of him._

_I glanced to where he was pointing, and was shocked with what I saw. There was another staircase, but this time, it lead up. Emmett was scanning the staircase and I couldn't see where the stairs ended._

"_Here we go again." Emmett muttered as he started walking up the never ending stairs. _

**Emmett's POV**

I started walking up the stairs. Who in their right mind would build a house like this? A bunch of freaks, that's who.

Why did we have to come here in the first place? Oh, right. Alice made us come here. Stupid pixie. Why is she the one who always gets us in situations like these?

I heard whispering coming from behind me. I turned, and everyone was either looking at the ground, or looking straight ahead. Ok, this house is really starting to freak me out. I stopped walking.

"Who was just whispering?" I asked them.

Everyone was just standing there with a confused expression.

"What are you taking about Emmett?" Rosalie questioned.

"I heard whispering, and when I turned to see who it was, everybody was pretending like they didn't know what was going on. Somebody tell me who was whispering!" My voice started to get louder towards the end.

"Emmett no one was whispering!" Rose yelled. "And I don't like being accused of something I didn't do!"

I looked around into everybody's eyes. They were all being sincere. Man I am such a screw up.

**Rose's POV**

Emmett just pisses me off sometimes. Not only is it bad enough that we have to be in the hell hole, Emmett has to get on my last nerve. My whole body was starting to shake from being so furious.

"I'm sorry baby," Emmett said calmly as he walked down a few steps, and snaked his arm around my waist. "I didn't mean to upset you." he whispered in my ear.

I automatically felt my anger disappear. I will always be amazed that those simple words out of his mouth could make me feel so much better.

"It's ok; I know you weren't trying to upset me." I whispered. "It just happens sometimes."

Everyone around us giggled. I soon realized, that I was giggling as well.

Our laughter soon died down, and everyone was serious again.

"We should get going." I said, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alice stood to the side, and motioned for Emmett to go first. She had on one of her famous expressions, your-crazy-if-you-think-I-am-going-first. I rolled my eyes her, and she sent me a death glare.

Emmett walked beside Alice, glanced at her for a moment, and started walking up the horrendous staircase. After Emmett was a few steps ahead of Alice, she started skipping up the stairs. I followed behind Alice, unwillingly I might add. This place is ridiculously sick. All the torture items, and ghosts to top it all off. I can't remember a time when I ever believed in ghost, but now, that all has changed. I closed my eyes, and continued walking up the stairs; it calms me when I have my eyes shut, why I don't know. I don't know how long I had been walking like that, but it must have been a long time because I heard Alice's voice coming from above me.

"Stop." I heard Alice whisper.

I immediately stopped dead in my tracks. I slowly open my eyes to see Emmett standing in front of another door. I wonder what's going to happen now?

**Bella's POV**

It's official, this house hates me. I have tripped to many times to count while walking up these damn stairs, and I am sick and tired of it. If it wasn't for Edward, I would have fell flat on my face each and every time. All of a sudden, everyone came to a complete stop, and I lurched forward. I automatically clenched my eyes shut, and threw my hands out if front of my face to protect me from the impact; I felt a familiar pair of strong arms snake around my waist to stop me from falling. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's emerald green eyes staring back at me in concern. I quickly looked away as a blush appeared on my face. Edward pulled me up with ease. I looked around at my friends, they was all watching Emmett. I wriggled out of Edward's hold as his brow furrowed in confusion. I walked up beside Emmett; he was fidgeting with the doorknob.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked stupidly.

"We are stuck in the house, that's what's wrong." He snapped.

It didn't bother me none, that was just Emmett, he done this kind of stuff all the time, and each time he apologizes. 3.…..2.…..1.…..

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett sighed. Right on cue. "I didn't mean to snap. This stupid door just won't open."

"It's ok." I said whole heartedly.

Emmett gave me a small grin, and turned back towards the door. He started twisting and turned the door knob, but it still didn't turn fully.

I looked over to Alice, to see she was pondering on something. I tried as hard as I could to figure out what she was thinking about, but I couldn't pinpoint it. Then all of a sudden, I noticed something that might open the door. I quickly glanced at the doorknob, and back to Alice. My eyes got wide in excitement, and surprise. I was excited because this would work. I was surprised because I thought of it.

**(I just about stopped here, but being the nice author I am, I decided to not leave you hanging like I usually do. (Still don't mean I won't give you a cliffy later on ^-^))**

**Alice's POV**

How can we get the door open? There has to be some obvious way to get it open, and we are just to blind to see it. Come on Alice…think. Ugh, I can think in this place!

"Alice," Bella said.

I snapped out of my concentration, and turned to her. She looked like she was going to pass out from excitement. She starting bouncing up and down. She started looking like me. I sent her a confused look.

"What Bella?" I asked curiously.

"Hand me that bobby pin in your hair." Bella instructed.

"Why?" I asked, now utterly confused.

Bella groaned in frustration.

"Just hand it to me!" She demanded.

I looked back at Edward. He looked just as confused as I felt. I turned back to Bella to see she was standing there with her hand held out, palm up. She was looking very impatient.

I slowly started pulling one of the bobby pins out of my hair, catching one or two strands of hair between my fingers and pulling them out, too. I flinched in pain as the bobby pin finally came out. I sat the bobby pin in Bella's palm carefully. Her hand clamped around the hair piece as she walked in front of Emmett, and knelt down in front of the doorknob. She pulled the bobby pin open, and started working it around inside the keyhole.

She was opening the door! Duh, why didn't I think of that? Oh that's right, because I'm stupid!

I watched Bella as she worked her magic on the door. I waited patiently as Bella twisted her hand in funny motions, until I heard the door make a familiar _click_. My jaw nearly dropped. Bella stood up with a cheeky grin on her face. She handed me the broken bobby pin.

"Thanks?" I questioned as I let the bobby pin fall to the floor and land with a slight clatter.

Bella turned the door knob fully, and let the door swing open.

**(Almost ended it here, but I'm still in a nice mood! ^-^)**

The door flew open and hit the wall. Bella walked into the room, followed by Emmett. I walked up the rest of the stairs, and through the doorframe. I was afraid of what I night see, but luckily it was just a bare room.

The room consisted of hardwood flooring, wooden walls, and a wooden door on the other side of the room. If I didn't know any better, I would think this room would be connected to a cabin.

I took a few more steps into the room. Dust was moving around in the air, and laying on the floors. With each step I took, the dust moved around the room, causing me to cough.

I took a few slow circles, observing every inch of the room. Nothing suspicious, except for the door across the room.

I started walking forward, my goal was to reach the other side in a few strides. Not going to happen.

I heard cracking wood. My feet fell out from under me.

I expected to hit the floor, so wrong. The floor fell out from under me.

I started fall through the hole in the floor. My only instinct was to try to grab on to something before I hit whatever was below me.

**AN: Cliffhanger……. Just like I gave you hint about earlier. So how did you like it? This story is slowly coming to an end. Only a few more chapters left. I won't be updating this weekend because I have to go Christmas shopping on Saturday, and I have finals next week. So what time I won't be shopping, I will be studying. Also, I want to have more reviews on this story by the end so…… I need to have 5 reviews before I upload a new chapter. I have only been getting 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter, and I know you can do it because I know how many hits this story gets! So, review! And you will get a new chapter as soon as I possibly can!**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the wait!**

_**Disclaimer: I so do not own Twilight. Though I wish I did!**_

_Previously:__I heard cracking wood. My feet fell out from under me. _

_I expected to hit the floor, so wrong. The floor fell out from under me._

_I started fall through the hole in the floor. My only instinct was to try to grab on to something before I hit whatever was below me._

**Jasper's POV **

I heard the familiar sound of cracking wood. I immediately snapped my head toward the sound. To my pure horror, I saw Alice's petite body plummet through a hole in the floor.

"Alice!" I screamed in agony.

Oh my God. Alice could be dead. I might never see my angel ever again. Why didn't I do anything?

"Alice are you ok? I'm so sorry, I should have done something to help you." I whispered. I closed my eyes, and fell to the floor.

I stayed like that for I don't know how long.

"Jasper," Alice gasped out. "If you want to help, help me out of this damn hole."

My eyes instantly opened, and I subconsciously ran over to the whole. Alice's hands were clamped on the floorboards beside my feet.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked.

"Fantastic," she replied sarcastically.

"I would be better if you helped me out." She said, lifting her head to look into my eyes.

I instantly snapped back into the reality that Alice was actually hanging down in a hole.

"Give me your hand." I commanded while holding my hand out, ready to grasp hers.

She bit her bottom lip slightly before answering.

"I don't think I can." She whispered.

"What? Why not?" I demanded.

"I'm afraid that I might slip if I let go." She replied shyly.

"Alice," I said firmly. "I would never let you fall."

Her blue eyes were glimmering. She slowly nodded, and released one of her hands. Her other hand slipped off before I could grab the first hand.

I fell onto my stomach and grabbed one of Alice's wrists. She had her shut tightly. I got up on my knees, and looked at Alice, she had opened her eyes.

"Alice, reach your other hand up here." I told her quietly.

She done as I told her. She lifted her hand up, and I grabbed her other wrist.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded solemnly. I stood up on my feet, and started pulling Alice up. When I got her to level ground, I let go of her wrist, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, and squeezed tightly. It was surprisingly easy to get Alice out.

"Thank you." Alice whispered so lowly it was barely audible.

I bent down to where my lips was right next to her ear. "Anytime." I whispered.

Alice slowly released her death grip on me, and turned to looked at everyone else. Until now, I had forgotten that they had been here. I was only focused on Alice.

Everyone else was just standing there not looking at us; giving us personal privacy.

"Are you ok Alice?" Rose asked worriedly as she pulled Alice into a tight embrace.

"Yeah," Alice gasped.

When Alice stepped back from her, and Rose's embrace, she looked confident.

"We need to get out of here." Alice stated firmly. "And I think the way out is through that door." Alice pointed to the door that we haven't used yet.

Alice walked forward, and stopped in front of the door.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, come over here." I stated.

Bella appeared beside me in a matter of seconds.

"What do you need Alice?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I need you to do your fancy door opening trick with this," I said as I pulled another bobby pin out of my hair.

Bella took it out of my hand quickly, and knelt down so that she was eye-to-eye with the doorknob.

I waited patiently as Bella worked with the door knob. After an endless amount of minutes, Bella stood up.

"Did you get it?" I asked bouncing up and down.

She shook her head solemnly.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration.

I flopped down on the floor angrily, and banged my head against the wall. When I did, a board on the wall across the room fell off, and landed on the floor with a thud. I instantly jerked my head towards the sound.

I stood up and walked over to the hole in the wall. I slipped my arm in, and started feeling around the compartment. I felt something cold brush against my hand, and I instantly jerked backwards. After a moment of composure, I put my arm back into the hole. When my hand brushed against the something cold, I didn't pull away. Instead, I clamped my hand around the cold hard item and extracted it slowly, and carefully.

As my hand came out fully, I slowly opened my hand. Inside, was a small copper looking key. I walked back over to the door, and bent down. I placed the key inside the keyhole, and turned it. After a few rotations, the door opened. My jaw dropped.

I heard a few gasps come from around the room. I slowly stood up, and looked at my friends. They were amazed.

"Emmett, you first." I stated.

Emmett rolled his eyes and walked in front of me into the new room.

I skipped into the room behind Emmett, and what I saw astonished me. There was horizontal metal bars going up a concrete wall. Steps.

I looked up towards the ceiling, there was a grate, with the dark night sky peaking through. We are almost to the roof!

I immediately started climbing up the steps. When I made it to the top, I tried pushing the great aside. It was stuck. That was when I noticed there was a lock keeping the grate in its place. I took a closer look, the lock required a small key. My mind instantly flashed back to earlier on.

I knew what I had to do to get out of here, and I knew what would get us out of here.

**AN: I got three reviews instead of the five I wanted…… anyway, so thanks a bunch you guys! I wanted to update soon because I won't be able to update until next Friday. I'm sorry! That's when my finals end! So, review and tell me what you think Alice's remembers! If you are right, I will confirm it! One more chapter until this story ends. I know, sad right? But I will start a new story soon. So if you want to read it, put me on author alert! Please review!!**

**Lots of love,**

**XshoppingshortieX**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the reviews, and sorry for the wait!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**Previously: **__**I immediately started climbing up the steps. When I made it to the top, I tried pushing the great aside. It was stuck. That was when I noticed there was a lock keeping the grate in its place. I took a closer look, the lock required a small key. My mind instantly flashed back to earlier on. **_

_**I knew what I had to do to get out of here, and I knew what would get us out of here.**_

**Alice's POV**

My eyes glassed over as I remembered something that might get us out of here.

_Flashback_

_I stood up, and stretched. I grabbed the board and was about to lay it back over it, when I saw something it the back right corner shine. _

_I dropped the board, and reach my small hand back in the corner. I hand grasped something cold, and hard. I retracted my hand with the unknown object still inside. I held my closed hand on my lap, and slowly unfolded it. Lying in my open palm was a small silver key._

_"Are you coming Alice?" Edward asked from the top of the stairs._

_"Yeah." I replied._

_I stuffed the silver key into the back pocket of my jeans, and put the board over the now empty hole. I went up the stairs and started walking around a corner._

_End of Flashback_

My hand immediately slipped into my back pocket, and gripped the small silver key. I retracted my hand, and held the key out where I could see it.

"What's that?" Edward asked curiously.

"A key." I replied simply as I looked at the tip of the key, and the lock.

"Where did you get it?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Remember the weird step?" I questioned them as I turned to look at their faces.

They all slowly nodded their heads yes. But their faces showed confusion.

"That's where." I replied. "Under the step, in the corner."

No one said anything, they just stood there, watching me.

"Told you Jasper," I gloated.

"I should have believed you." Jasper told me.

"Yes, you should have." I agreed. "But I forgive you for not listening to me."

I turned back around to face the lock. I pushed the key into the lock's hole, then took a deep breath. I started twisting the key; hoping that the lock would open.

_Click._

The lock opened. I quickly took the lock off, and threw it backwards. I pushed the grate up, and it landed on the roof with a thud.

A burst of frigid air hit me in the face. I ignored it, and climbed up the rest of the steps until my head poked out of the hole.

I looked around. The building had a flat top, and had only gravels covering it. I pulled myself out of the hole, and started breathing a heavy sigh of relief. It was so cold outside, I could see my breath in the air. I rubbed my arms trying to create some friction.

"How do we get down?" I asked as I looked around for some way down.

My teeth started clattering from the cold.

"The steps seem like a good idea to me." Emmett replied as he started walking towards the edge of the rooftop.

I didn't see the steps. How stupid am I?

I waited until everyone else had made it to the edge before I started walking myself. I stopped behind Bella, who was standing there shivering; Edward had his arm over Bella's shoulder, trying to keep her warm. Emmett started stepping down the ladder, one step at a time.

Soon, Emmett was at the bottom, along with Bella, Edward, and Rosalie. Jasper was standing beside me, with his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to go first?" Jasper asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Ok," he whispered.

He kissed me on the lips softly.

"I love you; I'll see you at the bottom." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you, too." I whispered back.

He turned, and started climbing down the metal rods on the side of the building. I ran over to the edge, and got on my knees. I watched Jasper until he was safely at the bottom.

I slowly started climbing down the steps, careful of where I placed my hands and feet. I never looked down at the ground the whole time, due to the fact this place was making me afraid of heights.

I eventually felt the unforgettable sensation of the hard ground under my feet. I turned and ran into Jasper awaiting arms.

"I am so glad we are out of their." I said as I pulled back from Jasper's embrace.

"Me too." Rosalie agreed.

"I think everyone is." Jasper added.

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's start walking, we have a long way to go until we can get cell service, or find a gas station." I stated.

"What do you mean by 'let's start walking'?" Bella asked.

"Well we took a taxi here. Do you have any other suggestions besides walking?." I asked her.

"No." Bella said humbly. "I guess we do have to walk."

"Don't you want to get your clothes?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"No way in hell am I going back in there." I replied.

"That just means I get to shop for myself, and for all of you." I smirked.

Bella groaned is disapproval.

We burst out laughing as we started walking far away from there.

Next time, for my birthday, a simple party at my house will be better than perfect.

!!!_~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~!!!_

**AN: Ok, so how did you like the story? I hope you liked it. I will have a new story up soon, so if you want to read it, just put me on author alert.**

**For all of you who review, thanks a ton, your reviews keep me inspired. Everyone please review on this last chapter, and tell me what you thought! If you do, this story shall rest in peace, but if not, it shall come back to haunt you! Just kidding. But, please review!!!!**


End file.
